Resident evil - The return of Wesker
by laura.hancock.90813
Summary: Wesker was dead, Chris shot him... but how did i see him earlier on today? and why was Sherry with him?


**Resident Evil**: The Return of Wesker

I saw them sitting there together again; they thought no one would see. But I see, I'm always watching … waiting.

Claire brought back the coffee's we had ordered and set them down on the table quietly trying not to disturb the child sleeping on the table next to us. "Geez some people have no manners" she spat as a man with a hooded cloak pushed passed her, and made her knock over our coffee.

"Aww C'mon, I paid £3 for this" I moaned as I cleaned up the mess on the table. Claire took the napkins and now empty cups to the bin when I saw him. Albert Wesker head researcher for Umbrella Corporation, walking along the road opposite the café we were in, talking too… Sherry Birkin? But I thought she was in Africa and he was dead? I guess not.

"We should go before we're late again" Claire said as she came back

"Claire, I think I just saw Wesker and Sherry… What's going on?"

"But that's impossible, Chris killed him!"

I grabbed my bag and went outside, looking up the road I saw no one. I can't have just imagined it could I? Claire followed shortly after and placed her hand on my arm looking slightly worried

"It'll be okay I'll ask Chris to look into it. I have to be honest, I'm sure that I saw Sherry the other day, I thought you dropped her off at the airport"

"I did…" I paused thinking back to the day

"…we should go"

Ever since that day I haven't been able to get what Wesker did off my mind, betraying S.T.A.R.S so he could get his hands on the T-virus. I watched Chris kill him, he shot him. I was there, but how did I see him just now? And Sherry? I took her to the airport myself. I don't understand.

I slipped on my helmet and climbed onto my bike. I loved my bike. It's a Honda cb110.

"Seriously, I love your bike" Claire said swinging her leg over the back and climbing on.

"Mmmm… me too" I started up the engine and headed for the BSAA headquarters.

We arrived ten minutes before the scheduled meeting. I took my bike around the back while Claire phoned her mother to tell her she arrived ok from the trip back to the west midlands.

"Yes mom… no I didn't need too… yes" I could see she was getting frustrated and tapped my watch

"Mom…Mom! I have to go we have a meeting I'll phone you soon, love you bye" and then she hung up.

"Huhuh I guess she-" I started

"Don't start! She does my head in!" Claire cut in. we started to the conference room, as I held the door open for her that's when I saw her; the red shirt, exposing just the right amount of stomach and tight black skinnies. My jaw dropped and I felt a tugging on my arm

"Laura… Laura come on everyone is waiting for us." Claire said struggling to see what I was looking at. I turned and shook my head; I couldn't let this happen again… not after what had happened last time. I saw Leon standing outside the room proving we were indeed late again.

"Nice of you to show up" smiled Rebecca as I took a seat beside her "took you long enough mind, what happened to you this time? You get kidnapped by aliens again?" she chuckled. I playfully punched her arm

"No, I ran over a cow and had to hide the body this time" I winked knowing she wouldn't believe me. "How's the leg by the way" Rebecca had been stabbed in the leg while on an escort mission in Edonia.

"Yeah it's getting there, physio said that I should be able to walk on it by tomorrow I have to see him again later" she smiled

"That's great, you sure you aren't sleeping with him on the sly, you see him often enough" I grinned

"Yeah I'm sure, I don't bat that team remember" she mumbled looking off into the distance.

"Hey now maybe you can take me for that drink you promised!" I winked

"Yeah sure if we aren't busy with nombies" we both laughed

Chris stood in front of the group of people and cleared his throat to gain our attention.

"Right now that we are all here" he began looking from me to Claire and back again. I just shrugged

"As we all know Jake Muller has now decided to join the BSAA and help with research into other cures for the ever multiplying virus' that are appearing all over the world. Unfortunately only two teams are being despatched tomorrow." All of the people in the room took in a breath hoping it wasn't them.

"Alpha team will consist of Laura, Claire and Rebecca you three will be dropped in Alaska so wrap up warm. Delta team will be made up of Leon, Sheva, Piers and Lexxi. You guys will be transported as far as racoon city you will have to make your way through the town to the supposedly abandoned umbrella research facility. From there you need to check for any hostiles and recover any information you can on the type of G-Nome they are using to enhance physical human characteristics"

Chris walked over to the projector board and flipped a switch that turned both the projector and board on and the lights off. On the screen appeared an image of a man and a woman, I had no idea who the man was but I recognised her straight away. How could I forget that black short hair? But I didn't know that she worked for Umbrella or Tricell.

"-… to the centre of the base and take out DeChant. You must not under any circumstances harm any lab workers within the Tricell base, they have no idea what they are researching they are just following orders."

I guess the guy's name is DeChant; I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I had missed the character profile of him. I guess I'll have to ask Rebecca later; or maybe not.

"Okay everybody I want you all here by 7Am sharp tomorrow morning, now go enjoy your last day of freedom. Rebecca, Claire, and Laura I'd like to talk to you three in a moment when everybody has cleared out" he said, his hardened expression softening as he watched the last of the stragglers leave and closed the door behind them.

"What's up boss?" asked Rebecca standing and grabbing her crutches from underneath the table

"Jill will be joining your team tomorrow; you need to keep a close eye on her." He paused and looked to the floor.

"But I thought…" began Claire

"We weren't able to remove the drug that Wesker had injected into her. Her body seems to be rejecting it at the moment but the sample that was found and examined is a very aggressive form of the C-virus."

"The C-Virus?" asked Rebecca

"It's a new virus that's more aggressive than the T-Virus and it is almost impossible to cure" I answered looking at Chris with concern

"I know there is an Anti C-Virus drug somewhere on that base, there was only a very little amount of Anti-Virus made because there is no guarantee that it will work" He said sitting on the table and not making eye contact

"Because it is always mutating" realised Rebecca

"You need to find it and get it to Jill within 48 hours of being dropped, or the consequences won't be pretty. This particular form of C-Virus is mutating all the time and will eventually bond with Jill's body; you don't want to be there when that happens."

"And if it doesn't work?" I asked

"I'm afraid we will lose her. The virus will take over her body and mutate it beyond recognition and she will have no control. Her only objective will be to wipe out the entire BSAA team and spread the virus globally"

"No pressure then" said Claire.

Chris left the room and I heard shouting down the hall, must be the new recruits. I hate new recruits. They are so childish.

"You guys wanna come to my appointment?" asked Rebecca then she looked at me "then I can take you for that drink" she winked in my direction

"Err I can't sorry I have to talk to Chris about umm family issues…" she too looked in my direction; I knew she wanted to talk about Wesker.

"Oh… okay then just me and you then Laur?"

"I'd love too" I returned the earlier wink.

I must not let them get that Anti-Virus, it will ruin everything. We have worked so hard for this. I must do this and she will finally see that I am worth the effort

"I saw the way he was looking at you, are you sure you didn't sleep with him and just forgot?" I laughed as we walked out of the physiotherapist's office

"Oh yeah like I'd just happen to forget that I have had sex with someone. You're such a plank sometimes ya know that?" grinned Rebecca opening the door and running across the car park

"Not even a kiss?" I pressed, laughing at the way she ran. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. 12.37 as if on cue my stomach made a protest at the lack of food filling it.

"No, I'm probably never gonna see him again after today now stop going on." she said walking back over to me and mock punching me.

"Alright so hows about food with that drink then?" I pulled a face and rubbed my stomach as it made another protest.

"Go on then, where we going?" Rebecca linked her arm through mine and dragged me towards the town. I looked behind me to see the tail end of Wesker's coat disappear into the door of the physio office. I had promised Claire that I would just carry on my day as normal and not do anything unless we were in danger.

"Laura… Are you even listening?" Rebecca turned me to face her, and left her hand on my cheek

"I … err … I'm sorry" she removed her hand and blushed slightly. I didn't dwell on it

"What were you saying?" I asked still taking in what had just happened

"I said that the new place in town sounds good… I have no idea what it's called though" she was still blushing slightly

"Yeah sure why not?" I looked at her "it's a date" I winked, she blushed even more

As we were walking along the path towards the restaurant Rebecca turned to me and stopped

"Laur there's something I need to tell you" she sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked thinking the worst; I sat down beside her and put my arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"It's nothing bad… well not for you anyway" she said pulling away and turning to fully face me on the bench "I think I ... I like you" she said and instantly blushed. It was kinda cute.

Rebecca and I had been best friends ever since we met when I joined S.T.A.R.S, though I thought she was attractive I had never really thought about her in that way

"Wow…" I said taken aback by what she had just said

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. I could see tears forming in her eyes "please I … I … tried but I just had to let you know"

I put my hand on her knee; she took in a sharp breath

"Don't be sorry. I have always thought you were quite attractive, but I have never thought about in that way…" I paused a million thoughts flying through my mind

"Oh… I-" she started but I put my finger to her lips

"Until now" I said as I removed my finger allowing her to speak, if she could

"… w… I … okay…" she stuttered, that too was kinda cute.

"We shall just have to see where this goes; I don't want to rush anything. You know what happened last time… I don't think I could go through that again." I said thinking back to the woman in red, how she had broken my heart and laughed about it.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I told you now; I … wanted to wait until after the mission but I couldn't, you just had to know"

I stood up and took Rebecca by the hand and pulled her up in to a hug

"It's okay, really. I understand." I let go and looked her I the face. She smiled.

"Shall we go for this food then?" she asked as my stomach made yet another protest

We arrived at the restaurant and sat at the table to the right of the door. I looked around and in the far corner I spotted Lexxi, she was talking to Pierce. Lexxi was a specialist sniper; she was the only female sniper in the whole of the BSAA. I have only seen her in action once; it was breath taking! I watched her lean towards pierce and whisper something in his ear, the both began to laugh and pierce took a sip of his drink.

"What shall we have then Laur?" asked Rebecca putting down her menu

"I want chicken curry with rice, I dunno about you" I smiled and shifted in my seat. I leaned forward slightly and whispered "vodka and coke too please" I winked and kissed her on the cheek

"Errm sure" she smiled blushing slightly and got up to go and order our meals, I watched her hips sway as she walked; until she disappeared from view. I looked back at Lexxi and Pierce, they were holding hands 'god she moves quickly' I thought 'its only been two weeks since she broke up with Finn' I saw her glance in my direction and she frowned; I obviously wasn't liked by her.

"Foods gonna be about 15 minutes" said Rebecca as she placed my drink in front of me and sat back down

"Thanks" I said, taking a sip and closing my eyes as I swallowed.

"So, what's up with Claire and the 'family issues' then?" asked Rebecca while she played with the menu

"You can't breathe a word anyone!" I said sitting up and lowering my voice to make sure no-one can overhear me

"Hey! How long have you known me man? Have I ever spilled beans" she smiled putting her hand on her chest for emphasis

"Yes you have" I smiled "that night Jill and I stayed at yours for Halloween, you opened some beans and spilled them down yourself" I laughed

"Ha. Ha. Very funny smart arse. Now come on tell me!"

"Well its not actually family stuff" I began

"What is it then? Why would she lie?"

I shrugged

"I dunno. We, well I saw Wesker and Sherry earlier today before we got to the briefing" I paused thinking of the correct words to say


End file.
